Kirby: Adventures in Dreamworld
Disclaimer: This game is not completely planned out yet. :P And I KNOW that it's called Dream Land. The setting is different. Kirby: Adventures in Dreamworld is the brand-new Kirby game for the Wii-U. Story It was one peaceful day in Dreamworld. Kirby was walking through the forest until he is attacked by a being named Darkness. Darkness ate Kirby, but then spit him out because he's too chewy. But while he had Kirby in his mouth, he copied his abilities, creating an evil version of Kirby, Dark Kirby. Dark Kirby wanted to destroy Kirby, so he destroys the Warp Star into seven pieces, that all scattered to the corners of Dreamworld. Now it's up to Kirby to stop Dark Kirby's plans! Worlds World 1: Dreamworld Jungle A jungle world. This jungle is infested with bugs and monsters. World 2: Coding Error Oh no! The game has broken! Search through files and codes trying to fix the game. World 3: Royal Ruin King Dedede has fallen under the control of Dark Kirby and is guarding the 3rd Star Piece! Travel through an abandoned castle filled with traps and obstacles as you find the star piece. World 4: Sapphire Seas In order to get the 4th Star Piece, Kirby must travel deep into an ocean filled with sharks and fish and dolphins. World 5: Sky Sanctuary It looks like Meta Knight's been mind-controlled as well! The next part of Kirby's quest includes a large temple in the clouds. World 6: Break Star Kirby must travel to an underground city to find the next Star Piece! World 7: Dreamed Cosmos With the help of his friends, Kirby travels to the cosmos to find the last Star Piece and defeat Dark Kirby! Will he succeed? Sub-Games The Arena Is Kirby tough enough to beat ALL the bosses he has fought in his adventure, with limited healing items? The True Arena Kirby's foes have toughened up and they're ready for a rematch! Also, 5 NEW challengers have entered to stop Kirby! Kirby Quest 2 The sequel to Kirby's amazing adventure has come! Experience NEW attacks, NEW enemies, and NEW... everything! Cook Kirby Kirby's not the only one with an appetite! Help Cook Kirby spread food to all of Dream Land! Snack Tracks 2.0 Snack Tracks are back! Who can chow down the most food on a conveyor belt? (Bugs, rocks, and bombs don't count as food.) Bosses The Arena Order Mid-Boss All Stars 1 '- Contains Bonkers, King Doo, and Phan Phan. Bonkers will attack by throwing Coconut Bombs at you, and smacking you with his hammer. King Doo will use Beams on you. Phan Phan will throw apples and roll at you. '''Mid-Boss All Stars 2 '- Contains Bugzzy, Gigant Edge, and Grand Wheelie. Bugzzy attacks by flying at you, and grabbing you. Gigant Edge will slash you with his sword, and Grand Wheelie will roll at you and deploy Wheelies. '''Mini Whispy - Mini Whispy is a smaller and weaker version of Whispy Woods. That being said, he fights just like him. He is the mid-boss of Dreamworld Jungle. Wicked Woods - Wicked Woods is the main boss of Dreamworld Jungle and guards the first Star Piece. His attacks are like Whispy Woods', with some new ones, including punching you with roots shaped like fists, and spewing Darkness Clouds. 'Computer Virus '- The RPG maniac is the mid-boss of Coding Error. He fights exactly like he does in Super Star. 'Hax '- The main boss of Coding Error and guardian of the 2nd Star Piece. MORE COMING SOON = = Category:Fanon game